Music and Melody
Music and Melody is an 2020 American animated anthology film produced by Walt Disney and released to theatres on May 20, 2020. and the sequel to Melody Time (1948). Film segments This particular film has seven such segments. *''Aurore and Aimée'' based on the fairy tale by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. A lady had two daughters. Both were beautiful; Aurore, the older, had a good character, but Aimée, the younger, was malevolent. When Aurore was sixteen and Aimée was twelve, the lady began to lose her looks. with narration and singer by actor Selena Gomez. In "Aurore and Aimée", one of Aurora and Aimée are very similar to his two in the 1990 theatrical short, "The Prince and the Pauper". *''Destino'' Destino (Spanish for destiny) was storyboarded by Disney studio artist John Hench and artist Salvador Dalí for eight months in late 1945 and 1946; however production ceased not long after. The Walt Disney Company, then Walt Disney Studios, was plagued by financial woes in the World War II era. Hench compiled a short animation test of about 17 seconds in the hopes of rekindling Disney's interest in the project, but the production was no longer deemed financially viable and put on indefinite hiatus. and features music written by Mexican songwriter Armando Domínguez and performed by Mexican singer Dora Luz. *''MusicVille'' a little boy (alto saxophone), wants to be just like his father (baritone saxophone) but can't seem to stay out of trouble. The Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment provide the singer. In "MusicVille", one of little boy run away are very similar to his runaway in the 1937 theatrical film, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". *''The Steadfast Tin Soldier'' based on the fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, originally intended for Fantasia 2000 This segment was an animated dramatization of the Nutcracker Suite by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, with narration by actor Kelsey Grammer. Each character is represented with a specific musical accompaniment as follows: The Ballerina from Dance of the Reed Flutes, The Tin Soldier from March, Jack-in-the-Box from The Battle and Rat from Russian Dance. In "The Steadfast Tin Soldier", one of Rat are very similar to his yzma in the 2000 theatrical film, "The Emperor's New Groove". *''Bumble Boogie'' the segment is the only one featured in Melody Time and Music and Melody. a surrealistic battle for a solitary bumble bee as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. The music is courtesy of Freddy Martin And His Orchestra (with Jack Fina playing the piano) and is a swing-jazz variation of Rimsky-Korsakov's Flight of the Bumblebee, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia *''Plight of the Bumblebee'' Mickey had put up a stage musical number with Hector the Bee at the Opera House. with narration by actor Yuri Lowenthal. In "Plight of the Bumblebee", one of Mickey's fall are very similar to his fall in the 1990 theatrical short, "The Prince and the Pauper". *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' Lysander, Hermia, Demetrius and Helena compete in Shakespeare's tale of mismatched lovers and a special love potion. with narration by actor Billy Connolly. In "A Midsummer Night's Dream", one of Lysander and Hermia are very similar to his dance in the 1959 theatrical film, "Sleeping Beauty". Cast *Billy Connolly as Narrator; characters (A Midsummer Night's Dream) *Dora Luz and Disney Chorus as Singer (Destino) *Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment as Singer (MusicVille) *Kelsey Grammer as Narrator (The Steadfast Tin Soldier) *Freddy Martin as Musician (Bumble Boogie) *Yuri Lowenthal as Narrator (Plight of the Bumblebee) *Selena Gomez as Narrator and Singer (Aurore and Aimée) Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Music and Melody Segments Category:2021